My Beautiful Hero
by smileymiley2k10
Summary: true love conquers all...
1. Chapter 1

Nicks pov

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room trying to figure out where I am.  
>It was white, next to me are standing a few monitors.<br>I looked at my hand and saw my beautiful wife holding it.  
>She was laying with her head on my bed, wearing her white coat...I guess she came here right after she was done.<br>I slowly closed my eyes as I tried to remember what happened but all that came to my mind was me laying on the floor with a extremely worried Miley hovering over me.  
>I looked at Miley as I felt her move.<br>She slowly opened her beautiful eyes, she looked at me and smiled. 'oh thank god you're awake'  
>I opened my mouth to say something but my throat hurt to much to form a word.<br>'shhh, dont talk' I heard her say as she ran her hand through my hair.  
>I looked her in the eyes as I saw tears forming in them.<br>'i dont know if I should be happy that you're awake or if I should be mad that you tried this. I know you're having a hard time but I promised you I would help you get through this'  
>Having a hard time... What does she mea- suddenly I remembered everything.<br>My mom called me and said that my dad and brother died in a car crash.  
>Me breaking down in Mileys arms<br>A few hours later, she went to her work ,I forced her to go she wanted to stay home with me.  
>I remember laying on my bed thinking about what happened and how much I wanted to be in new jersey right now, the call I got from my oldest brother telling me that my mom passed away from a cardiac arrest... I guess it was all to much for her<br>And i remember me taking an overdose...


	2. Chapter 2

Mileys pov

When I looked for what felt like the 1000th time on my alarm clock, I decided to get out of bed since I had to be at work in 2 hours anyway.  
>I stood up, got changed and was about to walk downstairs when I noticed something.<br>I walked back to the mirror and smiled a bit as I saw that even baggy shirts couldn't hide my little babybump anymore...  
>I walked downstairs, eat something and grabbed all my stuff to go to work.<br>I walked into the staff room put my stuff in my locker and decided to check on nick before I changed into my scrubs.  
>As I walked to his room I could see people running in and out which made me walk faster.<br>When I reached his room I looked through the window and felt my heart sink...they were performing CPR on him...  
>This couldn't be happening, not right now, not...,not ever.<br>As my eyes were locked on nick I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder.  
>'didn't I send you home a few hours ago' I heard the chief say<br>I nodded  
>'well than why are you here'<br>'not to be rude but last time I checked I work here and my shift starts in last than an hour' I said not taking my eyes of nick.  
>He turned me around.<br>'Miley you need to think of yourself right now, if you're in here all you're gonna think about is nick and you know that stress isn't good right now' he said referring to my bump.  
>'if I'm home all I'll think about is nick if I'm here than I can take my mind of it'<br>The chief just looked at me  
>'I won't do surgeries just let me walk rounds' I asked him<br>He looked at me like I was crazy  
>'please... The interns will do most of the work..I just need to do something'<br>'fine..but'  
>Ugh why is there always a but<br>'if I hear from just one of them that you're not paying attention you're going home'  
>I nodded 'thank you'<br>The door of nicks room opened and I saw Alex walking out.  
>'the medicines he's getting are reacting with the medicines he took and...'<br>I cut Alex off 'but we pumped his stomach'  
>'apparently his blood had already taken some of it in and now he's got a...'<br>'a blood clot' the chief finished  
>Alex nodded<br>'where?' I whispered  
>Alex looked down 'his brain'<br>I closed my eyes...  
>If they couldn't get it away, than he'd need surgery and I'm the only neurosurgeon in this hospital...which means that I'd have to do the surgery..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your documI was walking rounds with my interns when we came to nicks room.  
>The interns were already inside, I took a deep breath as I felt some pain shoot through my stomach and walked in.<br>'okay so...'  
>A few interns already had there hands in the air.<br>This is the same with every patient.  
>You just ask the interns what they're supposed to know..the name of the patient, why he's here and the treatment they would give him.<br>'you' I said pointing at one of my interns  
>'nick Jones, he's here because he took an overdose, his stomachs pumped but..'<br>I just stopped listening, I already knew the whole story and I didn't have to hear it again  
>'good, okay soo possible treatment?'<br>'blood thinners and if that doesn't work, than the clot needs to be removed with surgery'  
>'exactly' I told her I had some amazing interns but sadly I also had a few that make you wonder how they passed elementary school<br>'why even bother' I heard one of them say  
>'what?'<br>'why even bother treating this guy, he took an overdose it's obvious that he doesn't want to live anymore'  
>See what I mean!<br>Ughhh seriously I want to kill this guy right now  
>'well do you know the reason why he took an overdose?'<br>'no, do you?' he said trying to out smart me  
>I could hear some of my interns gasp<br>'yeah I do actually'  
>'whatever if the guy wanted to kill himself, why are we wasting our time on him, I mean we could put someone in that bed who actually wants to live'<br>Someone pleasee kill him seriously I don't get how he could say that about anyone but that fact that he's saying this about my husband makes me want to kill him...but noo I need to stay calm  
>'have you even read his chart' I asked him<br>'no'  
>'why not'<br>'I just told you, if the guy wants to die he's not with my time'  
>'well than I suggest that you look through it now'<br>He read the chart and I saw his eyes widen as he read the emergency contact person which is me.  
>'exactly next time do you're homework and now go do yourself a favor and go get yourself a coffee or something'<br>He nodded and ran out of nicks room.  
>'okay so any questions?' I asked them.<br>'no? Okay well than were done'  
>The interns nodded and walked out slowly.<br>'you okay?' I heard Jackson, one of my interns and also my little sisters boyfriend, ask me.  
>I sighed 'Im fine I guess'<br>'okay, I'm here if you want to talk'  
>'thanks' I said before he walked out<br>A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I looked up and saw Kevin standing there.  
>'hey' I let out softly<br>'heyy' he said as he sat down next to me  
>'I thought that you were in jersey?'<br>'I was but dani is with Demi and frankie and I needed to be with nick'  
>I smiled a bit<br>'how's he doing?'  
>O god here come the waterworksent here...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I just finished telling Kevin about how nick was doing when I heard the beep from the monitors quicken.  
>I looked at them and saw that nicks heart rate was dropping, a few seconds later nick started shaking.<br>I could feel kevins eyes burning on me, I stood up and make sure than nicks head was laying still.  
>'Kevin I need you to help me'<br>He nodded slowly  
>'make sure that he can't move his head'<br>He stood next to me and did what I asked him to.  
>I quickly paged Alex and ran to the medicine cabnet.<br>'Ughh where is it' I said when I couldn't fine the bottle I needed. 'yes!' I found it, I pulled out the needle, ran to nick and tried to hold down his arm, it didn't work.  
>'why don't you put it in his iv?' Kevin asked<br>'it won't work fast enough' I said still trying to hold down his arm.  
>I felt kevins hand push down nicks arm, I quickly pushed the needle into his arm and pushed down the liquid.<br>After a few seconds nick started to calm down and I let myself fall into the chair behind me.  
>The door flew open and I saw Alex running in.<br>'what took you so long!' I asked..well screamed at him.  
>'calm down miley' Kevin said as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.<br>Alex was checking up on nick.  
>'he needs a CT scan' I told him<br>Alex nodded, called in a few nurses and walked out, pushing nicks bed.  
>'you already know what's wrong with him dont you?'<br>I nodded slowly.  
>'the blood clot probably grew...and I'm guessing that because of that the bloods not able to get out of the brain what causes a huge pressure on it causing the seizure he just had'<br>I could hear Kevin sigh  
>'I'm kinda happy that I'm not in your shoes right now'<br>'why?'  
>'I don't know anything about what nick has'<br>'and that's good because?'  
>'cause I dont know what can go wrong, what theyre gonna do and if it's true than he needs surgery right?'<br>I nodded  
>'I'd go crazy if I were you'<br>'you have no idea'  
>I groaned and grabbed my stomach as another pain shoot through my stomach.<br>'you okay?' Kevin asked  
>I nodded 'yeah just cramps...'<br>I hope...


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing in the room where nick was having his CT scan.  
>He was just laying there so...so...helpless and...UGGGHH<br>He looked so pale, his body was covered with wires and they intubated him this morning since he wasn't able to breath on his own.  
>(intubated is when they put a breathing tube down his throat -just incase you didn't know)<br>I just want my husband back.  
>I felt Jackson put his hand on my shoulders as the scans came in.<br>'oh my god' was all that I could say, that simple blood clot turned into a blood clot that had cut off the blood circulation in a huge part off the brain.  
>Something that usually a first year intern can remove had turned into something that I wasn't even sure about how it was gonna turn out.<br>I looked at Jackson and ran out of the room.  
>I knew that someone was running after me but I couldn't care, I just needed to get some fresh air.<br>When I finally reached the exit of the hospital I slowed down and walked outside.  
>'damnn for a pregnant women youre in a freaking good shape' I heard Jackson say while he was trying to catch his breath.<br>I didn't say anything back, I just looked at him.  
>'what?' he asked while he sat down next to me<br>'I need you to do the surgery'  
>'what!' I heard him say once again.<br>'i need you to do the surgery' I repeated  
>'why?'<br>'cause you're one of my best interns, I'm not gonna hold your hand forever, this is your last year so you need to learn how to stand on your own'  
>'but why me? Why won't you do it yourself'<br>I lifted up my hand.  
>It was shaking so bad that a blind person would probably be able to see it.<br>'and I'm not even in the OR yet so I'm asking you, please do the surgery'  
>He nodded 'okay but'<br>Ughh and again with the buts  
>'only if you're stand by so that if something goes wrong that you can tell me what to do'<br>'okay' I should be able to do that right...


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your do

I was sitting in the gallery waiting till Jackson was done scrubbing in so that he could start the surgery when I saw Benjamin walk in... 'what the heck is he doing down there?' 'the chief scheduled him in to assist on jackson' Alex told me. I looked at him, you've got to be kidding me. I stood up, ran out as fast as I could to the chiefs office and burst in 'WHY IS HE ASSISTING JACKSON!' 'Miley I'm in a meeting right now' 'I don't care why is he assisting jackson' The chief stood up and pulled me out of his room to the hall. 'cause Jackson is an excellent surgeon and-' 'i know that that's why I asked him to do the surgery, what I didn't ask is if Benjamin could assist him.. The guy said that treating nick is a waste of time and now you're letting him scrub in on his surgery?' 'I know that the guys a douche but he needs the practise' 'I know that but nick isnt a practice dummy HE IS MY HUSBAND!' 'Miley calm down' I just looked at him, why doesnt he get that I dont want the guy near nick. I turned around and ran back to the gallery, as I walked in I saw on the screen that benjamin was about to make a huge mistake... So I ran down, scrubbed in as fast as I could and walked into the OR. 'get out' I told him 'family members aren't aloud in the OR dr Stewart you know that just as well as I do' benjamin told me 'get out of this OR' I told him once again. 'dr stewart I suggest that you get out of here before I call security' he said as turned back to nick, I saw him pick up the surgical instrument, which was his mistake the instrument he took was to big it would cause more damage than there already was. 'DONT!' I tried to stop him but it was too late, the monitors started beeping and I could see that ,even though Jackson is extremely good at what he does, he just didnt know what to do. I walked over and pushed Benjamin aside, he started screaming about how I wasn't supposed to be in here, just when I was about to say something Alex ran in and pulled him out. Thank god. I looked down and saw the bleeding that he had started. 'suction' I told Jackson He nodded and did what I asked him to. I picked up the right sized instrument and was about to start but I couldn't keep my hand steady.

cument here...


	7. Chapter 7

'dr Cyrus' I heard Jackson say, I looked at him. 'take a deep breath, you can do this' I did what he said and noticed that my hand wasnt shaking anymore. A few hours later and alot of shaking hand breaks I had stopped the bleeding and removed the blood clot. When I walked out of the OR I saw my little sister standing there, did I mention that she's an intern here as well? Well now you know. 'are you okay miles? You look really pale.' she told me. I looked at her, feeling the tears burn in my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. I heard a door open and heard Alex and Jackson walk out, I guess they noticed something was wrong cause they walked up to us and joined the hug. After a few minutes I pulled away, I was about to say something when I felt a burning pain in my stomach and than everything went black...

I opened my eyes as I felt someone pulling up my shirt. 'hey' lexie, my little sister, said. I looked down to my stomach when I felt something cold fall on it. I looked at Alex 'oh yeah sorry, it can feel a little cold' he chuckled 'no kidding' I said sarcastically. Alex grabbed the ultrasound machine and started looking for a heartbeat. I looked at the screen and eventually closed my eyes when he couldn't find one. 'found it' Alex said. I looked back at the screen and smiled as I saw my little baby. 'he's fine miles' Jackson told me I let out a sigh of relieve Thank god 'how's nick?' I asked 'We don't know, we've been working on you and havent had any chance to check up on him' lexie admitted I guess they noticed that I wasn't very happy about that 'we'll go check on him now' Jackson and alex said as they walked out quickly. 'he'll be alright miles I promise' I looked at my little sister, she has always been the positive one. 'how do you know' I said softly 'cause he had two of the best neurosurgeons doing his surgery' 'yeahh what a neurosurgeon am I.. I couldn't even keep my hand steady' 'no one blames you for that miles' 'still... What if I made a mistake or if I missed something' 'like what' 'like not fully removing the blood clot, or maybe I didn't fully stop the bleeding or...'

soorryyy soorrryy it took me so long to upload

if you want i also post this story on youtube and im already at like chapter 32 there.

it has the same name so its easy to look up =)


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your docum'Miley calm down!...seriously you need to stop stressing yourself out so much'  
>'i wanna see nick'<br>'miles you need to stay in bed'  
>'I don't care' I said as I sat up slowly<br>'you just won't listen will you'  
>'no'<br>'ok fine stay here, I'll be right back'  
>A minute later lexie came back with a wheelchair<br>'I'm not gonna sit in that, seriously I'll walk'  
>'Miley it's either this or not'<br>I sighed  
>'ok finee, just bring me to nick'<br>She smiled and pushed me to nicks room.  
>'here you go, just page me if you wanna go back to your room okay'<br>'okayy'  
>'and don't stress yourself out! He'll be fine' lexie said before she walked out<br>I looked at nick and grabbed his hand  
>'baby you need to wake up'<br>I heard the door open, looked up and saw Kevin walk in.  
>'heyy'<br>'hey'  
>'how are you feeling?' he asked me<br>I just shrugged 'fine I guess'  
>He knew that all that I cared about at the moment was nick.<br>'he's gonna wake up miles'  
>'how do you know'<br>'cause he won't just leave the two of you, do you know how happy he was when he found out that you were pregnant...he couldn't stop talking about it, he's not just gonna give that up'  
>'apparently he was a few days ago'<br>Kevin looked down. 'miles'  
>'I know it's just, if he didn't want to fight back than who says that he will right now'<br>'i...I don't know miles but if you don't believe that he'll wake up how is he supposed to believe it himself'  
>'okay well let's just say that he wakes up'<br>'which he will'  
>'do you even know how big the chances are that there's something wrong'<br>Kevin just looked at me  
>'kev as much as I want to believe that he'll be perfectly fine, the chance that Ill walk against a pole in the next 5 minutes are bigger than the change that he won't have anything when he wakes up'<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day

Kevin went home for the funeral of his parents and brother. I was sitting next to nicks bed holding his hand. Lexie walked in and sat down next to me 'still no change?' 'no, he shouldve woken up by now, what if somethings wrong' 'Miley he had a very rough surgery yesterday, give him some time to recover' 'but what if something's wrong' 'miles what would you say if this wasn't nick, if he was just one of your patients' 'uhmm I'd say uhmm' 'dont think about the fact that it's nick laying there' 'I'd say that he got through the night without any trouble, that he's stable and that there are no signs of complications' 'so just believe in that' I looked at her 'miles if you don't believe in him waking up than-' 'yeah yeah I know if I don't believe it than how is he gonna believe it' 'exactly' 'I should've stayed home when he got the news than he wouldn't have had any chance to do this' 'you don't know that miles...look my shifts gonna start in a few I'll come check on you later okay' 'okay' When lexie walked out I layed my head down on nicks bed, grabbed his hand and held it close to me. 'please wake up baby, I need you' I whispered as a few tears escaped my eyes. I lifted my head up and wiped away the tears that fell on nicks hand. 'you need to wake up'


End file.
